


взлом и проникновение

by WDIDLN



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDIDLN/pseuds/WDIDLN
Summary: за нами следят, говорит Кейси, ежедневно и ежечасно. правительство разработало секретную систему, машину, чтобы предотвращать теракты, но она видит все. каждый звонок, каждый е-мейл, каждую фотографию. все локации в инстаграмме, все твиты, все удаленные сообщения, все просмотренные сайты и борды, все маленькие и грязные секреты, все крупные и еще более грязные тайны.я думаю, это правда, потому что правда, настоящая правда, почти всегда звучит как бред.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Daniel Casey
Kudos: 3





	взлом и проникновение

привет, друг.

я давно не говорил с тобой, и на то были причины. но сейчас мне есть, что тебе рассказать. 

захочешь ли ты слушать? 

этот вопрос, переведенный в плоскость нормальности, звучит как «хочу ли я слышать себя самого?», вот только я не из тех людей, что говорят сами с собой. я довольно скучный собеседник. 

но мне нужно преодолеть ту стену, что выросла между нами за время моего отсутствия. стену молчания.

поэтому я начну с главного. 

у меня появился друг. кажется, у меня действительно появился друг. 

не воображаемый вроде тебя. надеюсь, что нет. как узнать, галлюцинация человек, или он реально существует? ты же знаешь, у меня с этим проблемы. 

но Анжела — Анжела его видела. так что я почти уверен в том, что он настоящий. что это действительно происходит. 

это происходит.

Анжела решила, что мы встречаемся. как понять, что ты встречаешься с кем-то, не спрашивая его об этом? я не знаю. 

но нет. мы не встречаемся. формально мы живем вместе, но мы не встречаемся. наверное, я должен спросить его об этом, но я не стану. это скользкий путь. 

вдруг он соврет мне? люди лгут постоянно. 

в отличие от тебя, у него есть имя. его зовут Дэниэл. Дэниэл Кейси. 

но давай будем последовательны. давай начнем по порядку.

**0000**

он стучит в мою дверь, стучит и стучит, пока я не открываю, будто не может выйти из цикла. он вламывается ко мне — я имею в виду, буквально, — забивается вглубь квартиры, оборачивает ко мне бледное лицо и говорит: меня зовут Дэниэл Кейси. и мне нужна твоя помощь.

**0001**

он знает мое имя. знает, где я живу, кем работаю, и чем занимаюсь. знает мои программы, от простого переборщика паролей до парочки хитрых руткитов. он хакнул меня, так же тщательно и методично, как если бы это сделал я сам (возможно ли, что это сделал я сам?..)

**0010**

он открывает сумку: она набита деньгами, пачками мелких купюр, и сверху есть еще кое-что интересное — пара желтых пузырьков, в которых грохочут таблетки. морфин. субаксон. брак, созданный на небесах. кстати, о небесах, говорит он, взъерошив спутанные волосы, рыжие, как медный сердечник проводов, верите ли вы в господа нашего бога? верите ли вы в _deux ex machina_? и я отвечаю: нахуй бога. нахуй тебя, Дэниэл, кем бы ты ни был. ты должен уйти. сейчас же.

**0011**

проблема вирусов в том, что удалить их бывает даже сложнее, чем обнаружить. я вижу его, ясно и прямо, он стоит напротив меня, человек, мужчина, набор из плоти, костей и крови, и каждого принятого им когда-либо решения, и чего-то еще, что я не могу распознать. потом я понимаю: это страх. это ужас. это одиночество, готовность прыгнуть в бездну и позволить ей пожрать себя. он в отчаянии — и я вижу это, потому что оно мне знакомо, его код я выучил наизусть. если бы я мог навести курсор на его фигуру, если бы я только мог, я сделал бы это, и щелкнул клавишей:

_вы уверены, что хотите удалить Дэниэла из своей жизни? Y/N_

я бы нажал _Y_. не сомневаясь. не раздумывая. не позволяя ему разрушить все то, что я выстраивал годами. но проблема вирусов в том, что они ускользают, ведь их создавали специально для этого. проблема вирусов в том, что они захватывают систему исподволь, играя на слабостях.

в любой защите есть брешь. в любой системе есть уязвимость. можно взломать что угодно. кого угодно. 

и он знал мою.

**0100**

знаешь, если бы Криста увидела, что творится в моей голове, она, должно быть, спросила бы: как можно быть таким недоверчивым? но я считаю, настоящий вопрос звучит иначе:

можно ли видеть изнанку чужих жизней так долго, и не стать параноиком? 

знаешь, как говорят — у вас паранойя, только если за вами не следят. а за нами следят. 

за нами следят. 

за нами следят. 

за нами следят, говорит Кейси, ежедневно и ежечасно. правительство разработало секретную систему, машину, чтобы предотвращать теракты, но она видит все. каждый звонок, каждый е-мейл, каждую фотографию. все локации в инстаграмме, все твиты, все удаленные сообщения, все просмотренные сайты и борды, все маленькие и грязные секреты, все крупные и еще более грязные тайны. 

я думаю, это правда, потому что правда, настоящая правда, почти всегда звучит как бред. 

а еще я думаю, что, пожалуй, впервые в жизни встретил кого-то еще более поехавшего, чем я сам. 

бог не умер, говорит Кейси. он просто перешел в иное пространство, оцифровал себя, и теперь наблюдает за нами. и я, говорит Кейси, видел его создателя. вот почему они хотят меня убить. 

они? 

правительство. цру. бог его знает, кто еще — и он знает, конечно, он знает. он следит за нами тысячью цифровых глаз, слушает тысячью ушей, а мы... мы живем в доме из стекла. 

мы живем в доме из стекла, говорит Кейси, и я был достаточно глуп, чтобы швыряться камнями. мне нужна твоя помощь.

**0101**

я не смог. я не удержался. когда к тебе вламывается человек и просит о помощи, когда он рассказывает о заговоре настолько невероятном, что в это верится сходу и намертво, когда такой человек знает о тебе если не все, то многое — единственное, что тебе остается, это сбежать в туалет и вмазаться.

настолько ли низко я пал?

насколько низко я пал?

мысли щелкают у меня в голове, все быстрее, быстрее и быстрее. скоростное шоссе — платное, как и все в этой жизни.

вопрос: знает ли Кейси про _f_ -сообщество? и если да, знает ли он обо мне? 

черт. 

что мне делать? это происходит? это действительно происходит? я теряю контроль. 

я теряю контроль. 

нужно взять себя в руки. в конце концов, он всего лишь человек. 

когда я захожу в спальню, Кейси сидит на краю постели, безвольно опустив плечи. он испуган. он слаб. он нуждается во мне. когда я захожу в спальню, у меня наготове система правил.

**0110**

правила предельно просты, объясняю я, но не индексирую их даже в своей голове, потому что все они равнозначны (кроме последних трех, приоритет _высокий_ ):

\- душ и туалет слева от прихожей  
\- в морозилке есть полуфабрикаты  
\- ты спишь на диване  
\- ! ты не подходишь к компу без моего разрешения, не включаешь его, не трогаешь и лучше даже не смотришь  
\- ! ты не копаешься в моих вещах, когда меня нет  
\- ! ты не подходишь к двери и не отвечаешь на телефон

это понятно? 

это понятно, отвечает Кейси и смотрит на меня таким загнанным взглядом, что я почти готов предложить ему морфин. ему страшно. он одинок. ему страшно, потому что он одинок? я не знаю. 

что делают люди, когда им так страшно? когда черная, мертвенная пустота лижет ступни темными затхлыми водами и поднимается выше? что в таких случаях делают нормальные люди? 

и еще, Кейси, добавляю я, догадавшись. мы не трахаемся. 

это понятно?

**0111**

мы трахаемся в этот же вечер. спонтанно и будто бы нехотя — у меня давно никого не было, признается Кейси, так давно никого не было, я не могу удержаться. просто не могу. мне нужны эндорфины. мне нужен наркоз.

позволь мне, Эллиот. разреши мне.

_хотите ли вы заняться сексом с человеком, который называет себя Дэниэлом Кейси? Y/N_

_Y_

что я могу сказать? если хочешь совет, то вот он: никогда не принимай решения под морфином.

наверное, Криста имела в виду совсем не это, когда говорила, что мне стоит найти себе кого-нибудь, или хотя бы попытаться. но это — тоже форма взаимодействия, разве нет? 

на самом деле, это просто отговорки. если бы я составлял баг репорт, то начал бы так:

0\. Кейси красивый  
1\. у него очень бледная кожа, чуть тронутая золотистыми веснушками, будто на нее брызнули крепким кофе  
2\. внизу он тоже рыжий, я делаю мысленную пометку об этом, но не знаю, зачем  
3\. он, кажется, не соврал — у него и впрямь давно никого не было  
4\. или у него проблемы с эякуляцией, потому что, когда я оборачиваю его член ладонью, он кончает почти сразу же  
5\. кажется, у меня тоже проблемы, потому что он зарывается носом до паха, забирая мой член почти до самой глотки, но кончить я все равно не способен  
6\. я ожидал чего-то подобного, потому что так действует морфин  
7\. но я не могу рассказать об этом Кейси  
8\. ...или могу?

у него в сумке два пузырька, так что, наверное, я могу. может, он станет доверять мне чуть больше. мне плевать на его доверие, но, купив его, мне будет проще его хакнуть. а я его хакну.

рано или поздно я его хакну. 

я всегда это делаю.

**1000**

у него нет профиля в соцсетях, что логично для человека в бегах. ни Lendl, ни фейсбука, ни твиттера, ни даже е-мейла. он все почистил, если, конечно, вообще их заводил.

но кое-какие следы все же остались. 

он чуть старше меня, учился в калтехе, но не окончил. четыре с половиной года назад он тоже жил в Нью-Йорке, а потом в один миг прекратил транзакции по банковским счетам, отписался от кабельного, погасил аренду наличкой и съехал. у него нет семьи. кажется, у него нет друзей. 

он тоже работал инженером по кибербезопасности. вот это сюрприз. 

он тоже хакер. как и я — он знает об этом, а я знаю, что он знает. 

когда он выходит из душа, я киваю на монитор. ты знаешь этого человека, Кейси? ты его знаешь? потому что здесь сказано, что он работал на цру. здесь сказано, что он тебя убил. 

это он. тот самый, говорит Кейси, замерев за моей спиной. он кладет ладонь мне на плечо, и я вздрагиваю. 

извини, говорит Кейси. я не буду тебя трогать, если ты этого не хочешь. пока ты не разрешишь. 

разрешу ли я? 

сейчас это неважно. важно другое — мы смотрим на мутную черно-белую фотографию человека в форме, и глядя на его лицо, на его взгляд, наводящий на мысли о стальном капкане, я задаю лишь один вопрос:

каким, блядь, образом ты все еще жив, Кейси? 

он меня отпустил, пожимает плечами Кейси. он сказал, что смотрел в лица многих предателей, и я не из их числа. 

это звучит слишком великодушно. это звучит, как полный бред. 

он предложил мне свободу в обмен на доказательство смерти, говорит Кейси. позволь, я тебе покажу? 

я медленно киваю, и он берет меня за руку. подается ближе и вкладывает мои пальцы в горячий и влажный рот. 

_чувствуешь?_ спрашивают его глаза. _ты чувствуешь это, Эллиот?_

наверное, я спрашиваю сам себя, потому что не умею читать по глазам. да, я чувствую: с левой стороны, наверху, там, где должны сидеть коренные зубы, я чувствую провал. две лунки, укрытые мягкой тканью десны. 

я вынимаю пальцы из его рта и вытираю слюну о край толстовки. 

он вырвал мне два зуба. как доказательство, тихим голосом говорит Кейси. его теплое дыхание касается моей щеки, и я отстраняюсь. он предложил мне выбор — и я выбрал жизнь. 

выбери жизнь, вспоминаю я. выбери работу. выбери карьеру. выбери семью. 

но я не стал выбирать жизнь, я выбрал кое-что другое. по какой причине? а ни по какой. какие могут быть причины, когда есть....

**1001**

морфин на исходе. морфин на исходе, а я сдал Фредерико Веру копам. он на исходе, даже с учетом запасов Кейси, которые я изрядно опустошил. проблема в том, что морфина у меня все равно больше, чем субаксона.

кажется, любой союз обречен на крах. даже созданный на небесах. 

кажется, у меня скоро начнется ломка. 

помоги мне, Кейси, шепчу я ночью, обхватив его бледную худую грудь кольцом ослабевших рук. все правила летят к чертям, потому что нихрена он не спит на диване — и я позволяю этому случиться. 

я позволяю этому случиться, потому что так одиночество отступает. 

если представить работу моего мозга с программной точки зрения, то можно увидеть тенденцию. Криста сказала бы, что единственно надежный способ избавиться от одиночества — это найти любовь внутри себя. 

однако есть проблема. 

во мне нет локальной переменной, носящей имя «любовь». что делает программа, когда не может найти локальную переменную? она поднимается выше и ищет глобальные. 

мой мозг жадно ищет их извне, методом перебора: Анжела, Шейла, Дарлин, моя мать, мой отец, Кейси. Кейси? 

можно ли слезть с морфина, заменив его функцию подавления одиночества человеком? может ли кто-то быть ответом на мой безмолвный запрос? 

_пожалуйстапомогимнепожалуйстапомогимнепожалуйстапомогимнепожалуйстапомогимнепожалуйстапомогимне_

помоги мне, Кейси. достань мне дозу. просто достань мне дозу, последнюю, я обещаю. я тебе обещаю. 

морфина так мало. скоростное шоссе сужается. вода прибывает. еще немного — и она его скроет. мне нужен запас. спасательный круг. 

если я выйду на улицу, отвечает Кейси сиплым ото сна голосом, меня тут же пришьют, Эллиот. грохнут, замочат, завалят. ты этого хочешь? 

хочу ли я этого? 

я не знаю. он разворачивается ко мне на постели, тычется мягкими губами куда-то в шею, гладит руками бока, шепчет: все будет хорошо. все будет хорошо, Эллиот, слышишь? ты справишься с этим. _мы справимся_. я с тобой, Эллиот. до самого конца. до точки.

он говорит «мы», и программа в моей голове щелкает. глобальная переменная, недостающее звено, обработка процесса. 

может ли его присутствие в моей жизни, его бесцеремонное и непрошенное присутствие что-либо изменить? могут ли его поцелуи быть лучше того момента, когда я делаю первый морфиновый вдох, и физически чувствую, как отступают темные вязкие воды? 

может ли это быть лучше? может ли он обезболить меня? 

_Эллиот, я... Эллиот, кажется, я..._

что, что ты собираешься мне сказать? я давно не верю в любовь. мне не нужна любовь, я не хочу любви, мне нужен лишь морфин. 

только он. 

Кейси молчит.

**1010**

Анжела его видела. строго говоря, она видела лишь его ботинки в прихожей, и кожаную куртку на крючке у двери, и слышала шум воды в душе.

давай в другой раз, предлагает она. как-нибудь на неделе. и я рада... что у тебя кто-то появился. что ты наконец встречаешься с кем-то. я правда рада. 

это вовсе не то, что ты поду... 

дверь хлопает. Анжела уходит. я смотрю на ботинки Кейси, небрежно сваленные в углу, и почти уверен, что я его выдумал. 

потому что он слишком похож на меня. 

потому что я еще не встречал никого, кто был бы настолько похож на меня. 

я видел дрочеров на извращенное порно, я видел людей под вымышленными именами, я видел взяточников, я видел предателей, я видел лжецов, я видел наркоманов, я видел разного рода отбросов общества, оказавшихся на обочине лишь потому, что они не вписывались в систему. 

но до сих пор я не встречал никого, вроде Кейси. 

я стою в ванной, в клубах влажного горячего пара, стараясь не думать о его рте, замерев у легкой душевой шторки, что разделяет нас. я не уверен, что, отдернув ее, не обнаружу внутри пустоту. 

в конце концов, все в этом мире пытается скрыть именно ее.

пустоту. 

я поднимаю руку и сдвигаю водоупорную ткань в сторону, как театральный занавес. 

я полон...

**1011**

сомнений быть не может. и вот тут мы с тобой переходим в плоскость _сейчас_.

Дэниэл Кейси действительно существует — я знаю это, потому что, когда захожу в квартиру, то вижу Дарлин, застывшую напротив него. 

кто это, нахер, такой, Эллиот? 

у Дарлин под глазами серые тени. у Дарлин тонкие нервные пальцы, небрежный пучок, размазанная подводка — все хакеры в этом городе выглядят как наркоманы, а все наркоманы (настоящие наркоманы, которым уже не слезть) выглядят как владельцы дорогих пентхаусов в центре Манхеттена. 

Эллиот, что он здесь делает?

у меня есть вопрос получше: что здесь делаешь ты, Дарлин? кто дал тебе мой адрес? 

а кто, блядь, дал твой адрес _ему_? 

очень хороший вопрос, Дарлин. чертовски хороший. 

кто дал тебе мой адрес, Дэниэл? и как ты сумел меня хакнуть? 

Кейси отводит глаза, пожимает плечами, и выдыхает лишь одно слово: 

Рут. 

спасибо, Дэниэл, или как там тебя, шипит Дарлин. вот теперь все понятно. никаких, нахуй, вопросов. спасибо за объяснение. 

Рут — это имя, добавляет Кейси. 

да наплевать, отмахивается Дарлин и оборачивается ко мне. ты идешь? 

Эллиот, вы куда?

в Бруклин, отвечаю я, и глаза Дарлин неверяще распахиваются. недалеко от Кони-Айленд. 

по-твоему, ему можно доверять? знаешь, Эллиот, если ты завел себе парня, то это вовсе не значит, что нужно посвящать его во все аспекты, и вообще, почему ты не рассказал мне? я тебе все рассказываю, а ты... 

звучит как отличная возможность сдохнуть в окружении каруселей и старых аттракционов, перебивает Кейси. можно мне с вами?

**1100**

на одной из станций метро Дарлин резко вталкивает нас в уходящий поезд. она что-то видела? она видела людей в темных костюмах, видела их цепкие взгляды, сканирующие толпу на платформе? это происходит?

это действительно происходит? 

я смотрю на Кейси. он возвращает мне взгляд сквозь очки-сердечки, отданные ему Дарлин. на его лбу крупными каплями выступает испарина. он надвигает кепку поглубже. 

он тоже их видел? 

кажется, я начинаю сходить с ума. кто из нас сумасшедший, я или Кейси? и может ли безумие быть заразным? 

я мог бы пошутить про то, что оно передается половым путем, но мне уже не до смеха. 

мне нихуя не до смеха. 

я снова теряю контроль. 

мы пробираемся в старый игровой зал, и нас уже ждут. 

плохая новость: корпорация Зла намерена разнести физические бэкапы, и тогда вместо одной Стальной Горы нам придется иметь дело с пятью. 

_вот черт._

хорошая новость: распоряжение Тайрелла Уэллика вступает в силу с первого числа. сегодня двадцать девятое. у нас в запасе есть пара дней. 

хорошая новость: у Кейси есть план, как уничтожить ленты, не взрывая трубопровод. нужно только хакнуть их систему климат-контроля. 

плохая новость: сделать это могу только я, использовав доступ к хранилищу, выданный мне Allsafe. 

плохая новость: сегодня утром я вытряхнул остатки морфина, привезенного Кейси, из ступки, и прокатился по последней дорожке. 

плохая новость: у меня больше нет морфина. 

плохая новость: у меня больше нет субаксона.

плохая новость: у меня начинается ломка.

**1101**

я ложусь в чужую постель, в доме, который взломал Ромеро, и Кейси укрывает меня простыней. она такая шершавая, что это едва выносимо.

я нас, блядь, поздравляю всех, раздраженно тянет Ромеро. я видел гребаных наркоманов, и поверьте уж мне, мы тут застряли не на день и даже не на два. неделя — и это в лучшем случае. пиздец. просто пиздец. 

пиздец, тут он прав. Кейси рассказывает, скользя обеспокоенным взглядом по моему лицу, что именно меня ждет: 

0\. гиперчувствительность к свету и звуку  
1\. потом — всепоглощающая паранойя  
2\. а затем — глубочайшая депрессия

стартовый пункт нашей поездки уже начался. пожалуйста, пристегните ремни. час ноль наступил. время расплаты. он уже наступил, и поэтому я прошу Кейси заткнуться хотя бы на пять минут, а лучше на пять часов, а еще лучше — навсегда. 

замолчите, пожалуйста, замолчите.

мне нужно подумать. 

но все, о чем я способен думать — это влажный плен его рта, ощущение мягкой десны под пальцами — цена, которую Кейси заплатил за свободу. 

как же дешево он отделался. 

как же дешево. 

скоростное шоссе сужается, а потом темные воды поглощают его. я не чувствую дна под ногами. 

я теряю контроль. 

я теряю ладонь Кейси. я теряю себя.

стылая затхлая вода льется мне в горло, и темнота смыкается над моей головой.

**1110**

ебал я еще и с этим дерьмом разбираться. это надолго. ничего не получится. я ухожу.

дверь хлопает. дверь хлопает дважды. 

трижды. 

все ушли. 

Ромеро, Мобли, и даже Кейси. они ушли. они всегда уходят. я бы тоже хотел уйти, но у меня нет ног. я бы хотел закричать, но у меня нет рта. 

хлопок. 

это не дверь, это выстрелы. пули прошивают меня насквозь, должно быть, мне раздробило позвоночник — вот почему я не чувствую ног. я хочу узнать правду.

_вы уверены, что хотите знать правду? Y/N_

_Y_

_Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y_

форма ввода мерцает курсором. задайте вопрос. задайте вопрос. задайте вопрос.

_кто такой Дэниэл Кейси?_

_Enter_

образы врываются в распаленный разум, жалят мой мозг, как шершни. они жужжат и жужжат на границе сознания, не умолкая:

_джоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджоджо_

я вскрываю его защиту, как вскрывают ножом консервную банку. старую ржавую банку ветчины сороковых годов. на этикетке написано «spam». ебаная ирония, это даже смешно, но мне не до смеха.

мне нихуя не до смеха. 

увидимся на той стороне, говорит он. 

я падаю спиной назад, и мелкая галька впивается в кожу сквозь форму. я падаю, падаю, падаю. знакомое лицо всплывает из темных вод, нависает надо мной, как глаз Бога. он следит за нами — ежедневно и ежечасно. 

я знаю это, потому что... 

земля и небо меряются местами, я привычно обхватываю бедрами его бледные бока с россыпью золотых, как песок, веснушек. я беру в руки нож. 

зубы у него золотые, они падают мне в ладонь послушно, как спелые яблоки. 

конечно, они золотые — золотой мальчик, золотые волосы, золотые глаза, золотое сердце. должно быть, он даже родился с золотой ложкой в своей золотой заднице. 

_теперь ты свободен_ , кричу я ему. я освободил тебя, убирайся прочь — но зубы оставь. у всего есть цена. особенно у свободы. теперь они мои. 

мой трофей. 

мой золотой билет. 

он сверкает в моих руках, шелестит фольгой, обещая открыть любые двери. допуск высшего уровня. с ним можно хакнуть что угодно. кого угодно. 

задайте вопрос.

_кто я на самом деле?_

_Enter_

_ты еще не понял?_

система не может ответить вопросом на вопрос, это не входит в программу. система не может ответить вопросом на вопрос, это не входит. система не может ответить вопросом.

_система не может ответить._

**1111**

мы создаем себе иллюзии. выстраиваем их кропотливо и методично: иллюзия дружбы, иллюзия любви, иллюзия нормальности, иллюзия покоя.

но что будет, если заглянуть глубже? 

что будет, если увидеть исходный код? 

когда изнанка реальности обнажена, ты уже не способен отвести взгляд. когда видишь истину, узнаешь ее сразу и безошибочно. когда настает предел всем иллюзиям, ты можешь сделать только одно. 

признаться. 

электрический желтый свет бьет мне в лицо. 

признайся, Эллиот. признайся, и тебе станет легче. признайся, и ты изменишь мир. 

они ушли. я сажусь на постели, и понимаю, что все они ушли. я один. 

я совершенно один. 

что делают люди, когда им так страшно? когда черная, мертвенная пустота лижет ступни темными затхлыми водами и поднимается выше? что в таких случаях делают нормальные люди? 

настоящий вопрос: что сделать мне, чтобы стать нормальным? 

потому что теперь я совершенно, абсолютно один — и я этого не хочу. 

но одиночество возвращается. оно возвращается, возвращается, видит бог, оно возвращается. оно _всегда_ возвращается. 

ты не один, Эллиот, говорит Кейси, заходя в спальню. ты не один. я никуда не уйду. мы вместе до самого конца. 

ты справишься, слышишь? остальные вернутся. все получится. 

до самого конца? 

до _end_. — с точкой в финале, улыбается Кейси. 

признайся, Эллиот. признайся, просто скажи это. измени свой маленький мир. 

и я говорю. я говорю: еще никогда в своей жизни я не встречал таких, как ты. никого и никогда. золотой мальчик. ты мне приснился. ты ненастоящий. такие, как ты, не могут быть настоящими. 

потому что в этом вся суть иллюзий: они не выдерживают столкновения с реальностью. 

я говорю: хотел бы я быть нормальным. хотел бы я жить с тобой, не скрываясь, и гулять с тобой, взявшись за руки. пить ванильный латте из старбакса из одной соломинки. смотреть глупые романтические комедии на одном диване. целовать тебя перед сном. целовать тебя, просыпаясь. печь на завтрак панкейки. познакомить тебя с семьей и друзьями. дарить подарки на день рождения. пригласить тебя на ужин к моему боссу. пригласить тебя в театр. пригласить тебя в кино. пригласить тебя в мою жизнь. 

в _нормальную_ жизнь. 

я стану таким, как все. я могу стать таким, как все: футбол по телевизору, кредит на машину, кукурузные хлопья на завтрак. никакого хакерства, никакой двойной жизни, никакого морфина. 

тебя это интересует, Дэниэл?

_тебе нужно выбрать: Y/N_

я могу выбрать жизнь. я только не хочу выбирать ее без тебя.

потому что настало время признаться. но я не знаю, как. я не верю в любовь. любовь — социальный конструкт, и все, что я умею, это разбирать их на части. я всегда это делаю.

твои глаза. твои волосы. твои губы. твоя улыбка. твои неровные зубы. 

твой смех.

твой страх. 

твое одиночество. 

твое слепое желание обрести опору. 

так что ты ответишь, Дэниэл Кейси? что ты мне ответишь? 

нажми на клавишу и покончим с этим. 

нажми на клавишу.

**0000**

Ромеро и Мобли возвращаются. они вливают в меня какую-то дрянь, стакан за стаканом.

ничего, еще пять, и будешь как новенький. противодиарейное. диэлектрики. пей, Эллиот. 

что там с Дарлин? есть новости? 

они готовы. 

готов ли я? я одеваюсь и смотрю на Кейси: он снова нацепил эти очки. я улыбаюсь ему, а он улыбается мне. мы выходим из дома. вместе. 

а потом он замирает, как кролик перед удавом. он замирает, глядя на фигуру человека в темном костюме, и я замираю тоже. 

каким-то образом я узнаю его. 

интересно, где теперь зубы Дэниэла? есть ли у этого человека место для его трофеев? 

настоящий вопрос: есть ли у него при себе пистолет? 

он стоит, задрав голову, и рассветное солнце вспыхивает в седине на его висках. он смотрит прямиком в камеру наблюдения. он что-то говорит, и Кейси завороженно подходит ближе. 

помоги мне, говорит человек. помоги мне, он попал в беду, потому что работал на тебя. 

он испуган. он в панике. он в отчаянии — я знаю это, потому что выучил его код наизусть. 

пожалуйста, говорит он. 

и в ту же секунду у Кейси звонит телефон. 

человек оборачивается, стремительно, как спущенная с упоров пружина, как пуля, и видит Кейси. он оборачивается, и его глаза в жизни еще холоднее, чем на той фотографии. 

выстрел в упор. 

Дэниэл, говорит человек, вот так встреча. не ожидал — ты же, вроде, в Канаде? наскучила мирная жизнь? 

Кейси запинается и бледнеет, как лист бумаги. его глаза за стеклами очков панически бегают, и я подаюсь ближе, кладу ладонь между его лопаток, потому что боюсь, что он может грохнуться в обморок. 

он достает телефон трясущимися руками. достает телефон, и мы оба смотрим на экран. 

_номер не определен_

что вы со мной сделаете? выдыхает Кейси. вы убьете меня? 

лучше скажи, что ты здесь делаешь. что ты здесь делаешь, Дэниэл? 

меня прислала Рут, отвечает Кейси, и человек меняется в лице. 

ты знаешь, где она? где она, Кейси? где Рут? у меня к ней должок. 

я не знаю, шепчет Кейси белыми губами. я понятия не имею, где ее искать. 

тогда, может, _она_ знает, говорит человек и подходит ближе. дай мне свой телефон. 

но это меня, упрямится Кейси. черт возьми, Дэниел, просто отдай ему гребаный телефон. 

вот тут ты ошибаешься, говорит человек, забирая телефон из его рук, и отвечает на звонок. 

несколько мгновений он слушает: до нас доносятся смутные голоса. кажется, они произносят имена. кажется, мы все сходим с ума. 

я оборачиваюсь на запаркованный у дома мини-вен. Ромеро и Мобли смотрят на нас сквозь лобовое стекло. 

они тоже это видят? они тоже это видят. 

телефон я оставлю себе, говорит человек. если Рут выйдет с тобой на связь — когда она выйдет с тобой на связь, лучше тебе поднять трубку, Дэниэл, и принять звонок. 

так вы меня не убьете? судорожно вздыхает Кейси, и его ребра опадают под моей ладонью. я отнимаю руку и надеваю капюшон. я уже знаю ответ. 

ты свободен. ты свободен, Дэниэл — и кажется, тебя ждут. отличные очки, кстати. тебе идет.

человек разворачивается и уходит — свобода достается Дэниэлу за один телефонный звонок. все возможно, когда за тобой приглядывает цифровой бог.

должно быть, Кейси действительно счастливчик. должно быть, удача сегодня на его стороне — а нам нужна удача. нужна, как никогда прежде.

Кейси с шумом выдыхает, складывается пополам, как от удара в живот, вжимает ладони в асфальт. пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, утирает взмокшее лицо и смотрит на меня безумными глазами. и даже сними он очки, его глаза останутся обведенными оправой этих сердечек.

я свободен, повторяет он. я свободен — и улыбка ползет по его лицу, ветер треплет медные волосы, и внутри моей груди разгорается отсвет этого пламени. 

я свободен и я люблю тебя, улыбается Дэниэл. и мне не нужна иллюзия нормальности, не нужны любые иллюзии — потому что я никогда еще не встречал таких, как ты, Эллиот. мы не будем пить кофе из старбакса, потому что к черту корпорации, и мы не будем смотреть дурацкие комедии по телевизору, потому что у нас вообще нет телевизора. у нас не будет нормальной жизни, и, наверное, мы никогда не впишемся в это общество, но знаешь, что? нахуй общество. 

_нахуй общество_. 

до самого конца, помнишь? 

и я помню. да, я помню. 

в конце концов, усмирив наших демонов, все, на что мы можем рассчитывать, это увидеть знакомые лица, ждущие на другой стороне. 

и я вижу его лицо. я действительно вижу его лицо. 

_это происходит._

вы, блядь, идете или как? кричит Ромеро, опустив стекло. 

мини-вен трогается с места, и мы с Кейси забираемся на заднее сиденье, прижавшись друг к другу коленями, бедрами, локтями и плечами.

Стальная Гора ждет нас. пришло время изменить мир. списать все долги. освободиться ото всех иллюзий. от одиночества. 

на этот раз — окончательно. вместе.

_вы уверены, что хотите продолжить? Y/N_

_Y_


End file.
